I need your love
by Chicaonepiece
Summary: Jin es una uchiha sobreviviente, vive bajo la tutela de kakashi, y hasta el momento el unico problema que padece es saber si el amor prohibido que le tiene a kakashi le es tambien correspondido, pues él es 8 años mayor que ella! historia reescrita!
1. CAPITULO I

**Hola, esta historia anteriormente se publicaron uno cuantos capítulos, y para ser sincera no me agrado como esta llendo, decidi reescribirla y empezarla de nuevo.**

 **La siguiente información es crucial en la historia.**

 **! NO TE PASES SIN LEER ESTO!**

 **Referente a la edades; sasuke, sakura y naruto así como los demás novatos originales tienen 13 años (a excepción del equipo de gai-sensei, que aparecerán más adelante, tienen 14 años), Jin tienen 16 años y Kakashi así como los otros jounins tienen 24 años (yo sé que en la serie original no es así, pero así lo manejare en mi historia), los personajes serán lo más apegados a sus personalidades originales, aunque en ciertos momentos les agregare un poco de oc, y pues eso es todo.**

 **Aclaración: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN SU COMENTARIO, LES AGRADEZCO** **MUCHÍSIMO...**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE**

CAPITULO I

POV NADIE

-vamos hermano, dijiste que después de que llegara de la academia entrenarías conmigo –

-lo lamento Jin, será la próxima vez bonita, saldré de misión esta tarde con itachi - la pequeña niña hacia un puchero con sus labios provocando que el chico se sintiera un poco mal, era la cuarta vez que rompía su promesa de entrenar juntos.

\- Jin haz caso a shisui, tiene una misión importante, papá puede ayudarte a entrenar – dijo su madre, que compasivamente trataba que la niña entendiera.

La niña suspiro con resignación.

-está bien, le diré a papá cuando llegue de la academia -

-volveré pronto, bonita- le contesto shisui con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jin era una niña del clan Uchiha de aproximadamente diez años de edad, tenía un hermoso y largo cabello color chocolate y unos grandes y hermosos ojos del mismo color, su genética era muy distinta a la mayoría de las niñas de su clan, por lo que pasaba por constantes burlas, la causa venia de la herencia genética de su madre, ella era una shinobi retirada de uno de los más reconocidos clanes, el senju.

Su padre y madre se habían conocido en una misión importante fuera de la aldea, habían descubierto que tenía muchas cosas en común, y con los años habían descubierto que eran el uno para el otro.

Jin Uchiha, había sido el segundo fruto del amor de ambos.

A pesar de que Jin, era físicamente diferente a las demás niñas de su clan, destacaba mucho en la academia, tenía un gran intelecto en la aprobación de las materias, su manejo de nivel de chakra era preciso, había desarrollado rápidamente su habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y para asombro de muchos, había sido la primera mujer Uchiha más joven en despertar el sharingan a la edad de cinco años.

Era considerada un prodigio.

La pequeña niña alisto sus cosas en una pequeña mochila de mano, se despidió de su madre y hermano, deseándole suerte en su misión a este último, en la entrada del hogar se colocó sus sandalias ninjas y se retiró a la academia.

El día de hoy verían lanzamiento con diferentes armas ninjas, Jin no se preocupaba mucho, en realidad era bastante buena en ello, siempre entrenaba con su hermano sishui que tanto amaba, en las afueras del clan, pero últimamente siempre estaba de misión con itachi, su mejor amigo, por lo que le era imposible entrenar con él.

Su madre el día de hoy insistió que entrenara con su padre, pero ella no quería, su padre era muy rudo y exigente, además de los múltiples maltratos y desprecios que le hacía en combate, siempre la comparaba con su hermano, haciéndola sentir menos.

No odiaba a su padre, al contrario, lo amaba al igual que su madre, solo que no le agradaba ser siempre la sombra de su hermano a vos de su padre, eso la hacía sentir muy insegura de sí misma.

Era la hora del almuerzo de medio día, por lo que los alumnos se retiraban de la academia para ir a sus hogares, Jin por el contrario se dirigió a unos de los campos de entrenamiento, había traído con ella un delicioso bento por lo que podía pasarse su hora de almuerzo en casa.

No quería entrenar con su padre, y shisui tampoco podía hacerlo, por lo que decidió que lo haría sola.

Habían pasado más horas de lo que tenía planeado entrenar, su cuerpo estaba cansado y su ropa descastada y sucia, se sentía orgullosa de su rendimiento del día de hoy, pero está preocupada había tardado más horas de lo que acostumbraba, ya era de noche, y su madre definitivamente la estaría esperando con un gran sermón.

-qué extraño, las luces de todos están apagadas- susurro extrañada mientras corría por las calles del barrio que conducían hacia su hogar - ya llegué, perdonen la tardanza es que… - su voz fue cortada por la escena que presenciaba - ¿papá? – dejo caer su pequeña mochila con brusquedad en el suelo – ¡papa! – lo llamo alarmada, acercándose – no, no, no – quería creer que era mentira, el cuerpo de su padre yacía en el suelo en un mar de sangre en el pequeño living.

-Hija – la voz entre cortada de su madre la llamo

\- ¿mama? – Jin volteo encontrando a su madre de rodillas en otro extremo de la habitación.

\- ¡quédate ahí Jin, no vengas! - le grito desesperada la mujer

-pero mamá… - Jin caminaba a pasos lentos

-haz caso a tu madre – una voz conocida detuvo su andar, haciéndola voltear hacia el portador de esa voz

-Itachi – como si fuera una película de terror Jin volteo hacia el cuerpo inerte de su padre, hacia su pobre madre llorando desesperadamente pidiendo suplica, y de nueva cuanta hacia él entendiendo todo - ¿porque? – pregunto ahogadamente en un susurro poco audible que solo el Uchiha mayor escucho - ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – grito esta vez con fuerza provocando el deslizamiento de gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos recorriendo sus delicadas mejillas, el Uchiha no respondió – shisui, ¿Dónde está shisui? – pregunto preocupada, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta –¡RESPONDE! –

-Eres una molestia al igual que él – en los ojos de itachi se apreciaba el terror y el sufrimiento de todos los que había atravesado despiadadamente con su katana, y por instantes Jin sintió y escucho los gritos ahogados de dolor de shisui.

Jin por instinto activo el sharingan inconscientemente activando el de tres aspas, su garganta estaba seca y su respiración entrecortada, dificultándole respirar.

Pero el poder del sharingan de itachi era mucho más fuerte, no podía hacerle frente. Empezó a sudar, sus manos temblaban y su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo insaciable, el miedo estaba apoderándose de ella.

\- ¡CORRE JIN! – le grito su madre, los ojos de Itachi se desviaron de posición, en un rápido movimiento atravesó pecho de su víctima con su mano, manchando paredes y cuadros donde salían toda la familia unida con la sangre de la pobre mujer.

Jin gritó aterrada

Con mucho miedo intento llegar a la puerta principal, hacia lo posible por que sus piernas no le fallaran, pero al llegar Itachi ya la esperaba ahí, sin darse cuenta fue golpeada, reparo varios metros hacia atrás estampándose con un pequeño mueble de madera, se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, su sharingan se desactivo, su vista se nublo, y sintió el cuerpo débil, aunque lo quisiera no podía ponerse de pie nuevamente, se rindió, esperando el golpe que acabaría en el mismo destino que sus padres y hermano.

Pero nunca llego, en vez de ello, escucho un fuerte ruido, parecía que el techo estaba a punto de desplomarse, empezó a ver solo sombras y después solo negro.

Por el amanecer, itachi Uchiha se convirtió en la persona más busca por los anbus de konoha, no tardo mucho para que su nombre apareciera en la primera página del libro bingo, pero no había ni un rastro sobre él, solo una nota con su letra donde se declaraba desertor y asesino de su propio clan.

Mientras tanto en los barrios Uchiha muchos shinobis ayudaban en buscar a alguien con vida, pero no tenían mucho éxito, todos sus miembros incluyendo niños y mujeres eran hallados sin vida, el único sobreviviente fue un pequeño niño herido de tan solo siete años de edad encontrado sobre una de las avenidas más transitadas, sasuke Uchiha.

El niño fue inmediatamente trasladado al hospital de konoha, había corrido con bastante suerte, solo tenía un par de rasguños y moretones, pero fuera de eso, su vida está a salvo.

Un par de horas más tarde, el hokague mando ordenes de terminar la búsqueda.

-la búsqueda termino muchachos, es hora de retirarnos para dejar paso a las personas encargadas de levantar los cuerpos –

Los jounin presentes hicieron caso a las órdenes de su líder empezando a retirarse.

Un joven jounin peli plata, miro por última vez con nostalgia el paisaje tan inhumano, en tan poco tiempo los cadáveres ya estaban entrando en un proceso de descomposición, la sangre estaba empezando a oler de una forma desagradable que para una persona normal era insoportable permanecer ahí.

-Obito, lo lamento – al cerrar su único ojo visible el joven jounin recordó la imagen de un pequeño niño sonriente, niño que había pertenecido tiempo atrás al clan Uchiha y había sido su compañero de equipo, óbito fue alguien que amo por mucho a su gente, el sentir del peli plata era una total melancolía, había perdido a su amigo, y ahora ya no estaba el legado que lo vio crecer.

-A…yu…da- una diminuta y poco auditable voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, se extrañó de escuchar lo que parecía ser un llamado de auxilio, puso su sentido auditivo en alerta, pasaron unos segundos y creyó que lo que había oído solo había sido producto de su imaginación- por…por favor... no.… se vallan – pero no lo era, lo volvió a escuchar otra vez.

Se acercó a un par de escombros encontrando el punto específico donde habían provenido los murmullos de auxilio.

-aquí debe ser – quito las tablas y escombros con sus manos.

Debajo de todo se encontraba la imagen de una pobre niña muy mal herida, el jouni se acercó con la esperanza de encontrarla aun con signo de vida, para su sorpresa aun contaba con ellos, pero no resistiría mucho tiempo, con mucho cuidado la saco de ahí y la cargo en sus brazos llevándola directamente al hospital.

Mientras tanto en la torre principal, el hokague mantenía una reunión de emergencia con los más altos mandatarios de konoha.

\- El clan Uchiha, ha dejado de existir…-

-hokague-sama – uno chunin interrumpió en la habitación, encontrándose con el hokague y el consejo de ancianos, su nerviosismo apareció – yo…lo lamento –

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas iruka? - pregunto el tercero

-alguien más fue encontrada, es Jin Uchiha-

…

Había pasado exactamente un mes sobre los acontecimientos de la masacre Uchiha, los rumores y habladuría sobre lo acontecido seguían frescos en las voces de los aldeanos, y se habían extendido por todas las naciones vecinas, creando diferentes enigmas e hipótesis del porque un miembro de su mismo clan había cometido tan atroz crimen.

Habían muerto más de doscientos civiles, cincuenta y cuatro jounins y chunins, treinta genins, y muchos otros que aún no se graduaban de la academia. Los únicos dos niños sobrevivientes eran Sasuke y Jin Uchiha.


	2. CAPITULO II

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN SU COMENTARIO, LES AGRADEZCO** **MUCHÍSIMO...**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE**

POV JIN

Mi nombre es Jin Uchiha, tengo dieciséis años y fui la segunda sobreviviente de la masacre. El causante fue uchiha itachi, un ninja prodigio de rango ambu, que por muchos años había creído que era una gran persona y un aliado de lo que fue mi familia.

La masacre ocurrió cuando tenía diez años y aún recuerdo lo doloroso que fue ver a mi padre muerto y a mi madre suplicarle a itachi, y por un intento de querer salvarme, termino despiadadamente atravesada por él.

Mi mente y cuerpo fallaron en ese momento, el miedo fue mi mejor amigo, intente huir, pero fue en vano, itachi me detuvo, su golpe fue tan duro que todas mis fuerzas desaparecieron, choque contra un pequeño mueble de madera, desmallándome a los pocos segundos.

Creí que mi vida había acabado ahí.

Lo último que recuerdo de ese día es que fui llevada al hospital de gravedad, los mejores médicos ninjas hicieron todo lo posible para salvarme la vida, había quedado atrapada entre los escombros y varias de las piezas del techo habían perforado mi interior, rosando levemente un órgano vital, pero afortunadamente pudieron salvarme.

Salí del hospital en cinco meses, después de pasar por dos peligrosas cirugías.

Al salir, me sentía completamente sola, ¿Qué iba hacer de mi vida ahora? sentía una impotencia y un odio enorme contra el sujeto que me arrebato todo de la noche a la mañana.

¿Dónde viviría? ¿Dónde estaba mi hogar? No, ya no era mi hogar, solo eran un montón de ruinas llenas de dolorosos y amargos recuerdos, estaba sola, no conocía nada ni a nadie, mis padres y mi hermano shisui, que fue encontrado en las orillas de un rio sin vida ya no estaban conmigo, estaban muertos.

El hokage a los pocos días me dio un techo en donde vivir y alimento del cual comer, pero eso no era suficiente, su constante requerimiento en su oficina y su obligación en atender los asuntos de konoha lo dejaban con escaso tiempo disponible, haciéndome sentir mucho más sola.

Me sentía perdida, no sabía que camino elegir y nadie estaba ahí para orientarme.

El hokage fue consiente de todo, por esa razón me asigno un tutor que si pudiera darme la atención que él no podía.

su nombre, Kakashi hatake, a primera vista me pareció un tipo de lo más extraño. Parecía ser de esas personas serias, desinteresadas y aburridas, pero para mi sorpresa me entere que él fue quien salvo mi vida.

El hokage me dijo que viviría con el de ahora en adelante. Los primeros meses fueron un gran desastre, Kakashi no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento de cómo cuidar de una niña.

Mi dolor y la sed de venganza seguían latentes, kakashi se dio cuenta, al principio me negaba rotundamente a recibir su ayuda, pero me hablo de óbito, un chico que perteneció a mi clan, las hazañas con su equipo y toda la tragedia que había sucedido, me compadecí un poco y dejé sacar lo que llevaba cargando durante ese tiempo, kakashi me entendía.

Me deje convencer por él, dejando a un lado mi visión de venganza hacia itachi, me enseñó a seguir adelante y a cómo vivir cargando con este amargo sentimiento.

Le agradezco infinitamente todo lo que hizo por mí, me enseño el camino correcto, me costó trabajo dejar todo atrás y volver a empezar de nuevo, pero con el tiempo volví a ser la misma de antes, ahora sonrió y trato de mirarle las cosas buenas a todo. Guarde en mi memoria a mis seres queridos sin olvidarme de ellos.

Sin duda alguna lo que pensé en algún principio de kakashi fue una equivocación, resulto ser todo lo contrario, después de todo él se volvió una persona más abierta conmigo, se convirtió en alguien un poco más cariñoso, atento, divertido y mostro también un poco su lado pervertido más abiertamente, cosa que al principio me incomodo, pero aprendí aceptarlo.

Recuerdo el día en que descubrí de que trataban esos libros raros que leía, fue lo más vergonzoso que habían presenciado mis ojos, y el muy ingrato se rio de mi supuestamente por mi inocencia hacia "lectura educativa".

por órdenes del hokague también deje de asistir a la academia, hasta nuevo aviso seria reincorporada a un equipo de genins, y para no perderme o estar sin hacer nada kakashi me dio un entrenamiento especial, me ayudo a dominar los elementos rayo, viento, fuego y agua, todos los días cuando no tenía alguna misión salíamos a entrenar a los campos cerca de la aldea.

Los entrenamientos de Kakashi eran muy duros y estrictos, hacían que me cansara fácilmente y más aún peor cuando llego el verano, en konoha eran realmente calurosos y sumando el entrenamiento que se me daba lo era aún más y en una de las tantas mañanas, ocurrió algo que marcó la diferencia de lo que pensaba de kakashi.

Estaba haciendo verdaderamente mucho calor, era insoportable estar bajo la sombra del potente sol, de pronto sentí que iba a desfallecer, ¡KAKASHI SE HABIA QUITADO SU MASCARA!, siempre había pensado que nunca se la quitaba porque era feo o porque talvez tenía una cicatriz que lo hacía sentir incomodo, pero fuera de mis pensamientos enfrente de mí se encontraba un hombre muy pero muy atractivo.

No tenía palabras para describir tal maravilloso rostro que observaban mis ojos, en todo el resto del entrenamiento del día no pude concentrarme y mucho menos en las próximas semanas, todos los días cuando él se acercaba a mí me sonrojaba a mas no poder y me hacía sentir algo muy extraño dentro de mí, a veces trataba de evitarlo, pero me era imposible, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando conmigo.

Hasta que después de seis meses comprendí, me gustaba kakashi hatake, mi tutor.


	3. CAPITULO III

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN SU COMENTARIO, LES AGRADEZCO** **MUCHÍSIMO...**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE**

CAPITULO II

POV JIN

" _hoy va a ser un día muy largo"_ pensé mientras salía de mi habitación hacia la cocina para prepararme un buen desayuno, hoy por fin el tercer hokague me asigno a un equipo genin, está realmente emocionada, por fin podía poner en practica todo el esfuerzo de esos tormentosos entrenamientos.

Antes de entrar a la cocina en medio del camino me encontré con el holgazán de kakashi durmiendo en el sillón.

-Literalmente parece un perro, ahora entiendo porque convive mucho con ellos- kakashi estaba sin su máscara y desde su boca salía un rio de baba entre seca y húmeda que se extendía hasta la superficie del sofá, eso sí era asqueroso.

– Creo que tal vez debería despertarlo, no entiendo que les ve a esos libros pervertidos, mira que estar toda la noche leyendo esa cosa en vez de dormir en su cama, bien lo despertare, porque si no llegara mucho más tarde de lo tarde que piense llegar a su primer entrenamiento con su nuevo equipo genin- prepare mi boca agarrando una buena bocanada de aire- ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ KAKASHI! - le di una buena patada en una parte muy sensible y haciéndolo despertar

\- ¡ESTUPIDA MOCOSA!, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A PATEARME? ¡EN VERDAD ME DOLIO!

\- ¡ESO TE PASA POR QUEDARTE DORMIDO EN EL SILLON HOLGAZÁN! – grité con furia cruzándome de brazos, parecíamos un par de críos discutiendo - además, ya era hora de que te levantaras son las nueve de la mañana y se supone que deberías de haber visto a tu equipo a las siete, ¡llevas dos horas de retraso! – fingí ver la hora en mi reloj de muñeca

\- Pero tú también llevas dos horas – me apunto acusadoramente

Oh por kami, es cierto, tenía que haber estado con mi equipo hace mucho, estúpido kakashi, convivir contigo lo único que me provoca es que se me pegue la holgazanería.

\- tienes razón- dije paranoica - debería haber estado con mi equipo hace mucho, me van a matar, ¡tengo que irme ya! - Salí corriendo de la casa

\- ¡ESPERA JIN! -

 _POV SAKURA_

El día de ayer tuvimos la presentación de nuestro sensei, su nombre es Kakashi Hatake y en lo personal es un tipo muy extraño, nos dijo que íbamos a tener un entrenamiento de supervivencia especial, como si no hubiera sido suficiente todo lo que entrenamos en la academia ¡shanaro! En fin, si aprobábamos íbamos a ser genin oficiales y si no, íbamos a ser enviados otra vez a la academia, eso era muy injusto.

¡Oh! y se me olvidaba lo más importante, ¡LLEVAMOS MÁS DE DOS HORAS ESPERÁNDOLO! Dijo que estaría aquí a las siete, pero ni se ha aparecido y ya son las nueve y media, ¡voy a llorar!

\- Hee… hola- saludo amablemente una chica castaña que iba llegando.

Mmm… creo que ha de ser nuestro integrante faltante, Iruka-sensei dijo que nuestro equipo iba a ser la excepción con un integrante de más que no había podido asistir la academia por asuntos personales y que ocupaba integrarse a un equipo de genins - mi nombre es Jin, Jin uchiha, mucho gusto- ¿una uchiha?

\- Así que tú eres la segunda sobreviviente-

 _POV JIN_

¡oh! Con que este chico es Sasuke Uchiha, pensé mirándolo de pies a cabeza, el chico aparentaba ser bastante fuerte.

Sabía que un chico llamado sasuke había sobrevivido junto conmigo, pero realmente no lo conocía, jamás había convivido con él, y por órdenes del hokague ambos habíamos crecido separados, sin vernos, hasta ahora.

\- Así que tú eres sasuke uchiha- lo miré de pies a cabeza una vez más analizándolo fijamente – ¡JA! - reí falsamente - te miras más débil de lo que pensé - le dije con intención de picarle un poco mientras el sensei aparecía

\- Ponme a prueba y comprobare el error de tu patética hipótesis - su voz gruesa sonó tan fría que sentí por un momento un pequeño escalofrió, pero no deje que me doblegara- soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parece podría derribarte hasta con los ojos vendados- ¡valla! Pero que arrogante resulto ser.

\- No me hagas reír, un chiquillo como tú - lo apunte - no tendría la fuerza suficiente como para vencerme - esto se estaba poniendo bueno, la cara de Sasuke no tiene precio

\- ¡quieres apostar!, porque si eso quieres te lo demostrare ahora mismo - poniéndose a la defensiva

\- Estoy ansiosa -

-heee…. Chi…chicos, no deberían pelear, de veras- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules para calmarnos, lo observe, era Naruto Uzumaki, un chico bastante interesante.

\- ¿otra vez causando problemas JIN?, ¿no tuviste suficiente con lo que hiciste esta mañana? - Mi sonrisa se borró inmediatamente y mis ojos se abrieron como platos

¡Oh, no señores! por favor díganme que esto no es cierto.

Voltee y ahí estaba él con su típica cara despreocupada cubierta por su típica mascara dirigida hacia mí, esperando una respuesta.

Tenía que ser una broma.

¡¿KAKASHI IBA A SER MI NUEVO SENSEI?!

\- Y bien Jin ¿no dirás nada en tu defensa? - Oh por favor, no me mires de ese modo, siempre tú haces y desases conmigo con tal solo poner esa mirada es como si dijeras "escúpelo de una vez mocosa"- ¡JIN! -

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡TE JURO QUE NO HE CAUSADO PROBLEMAS! – grite llorando como toda magdalena. Bravo Jin no pudiste verte más ridícula, enserio que eres débil contra este hombre.

\- bueno, no tenías que actuar de esta manera tan ridícula- mi cara era un enorme tomate - hare como que te creo - de un solo salto bajo de donde estaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acercó peligrosamente a mi oído- en cuento a lo de esta mañana solo espera que lleguemos a casa - con tan solo sentir su aliento tan cerca de mí me dio una poderosa descarga eléctrica que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral, ¿acaso este zopenco no se daba cuenta de todo lo que causaba en mí? o es que era tan idiota para no darse cuenta

Durante el resto de la prueba intenté guardar mi distancia con él, pero claramente eso era imposible, su queridísima prueba consistía en quitarle uno de los tres cascabeles que colgaban de su parte izquierda del pantalón, si, tres cascabeles y nosotros cuatro, era claro que el que no obtuviera cascabel reprobaría y eso solo significaba ganar un pasaje directo con destino villa fracaso, alias academia ninja

\- ¿no puedes compadecerte un poco de mí? solo soy una niña indefensa y débil – le puse mi mejor cara de perrito triste

\- eso no es verdad fuiste entrenada por mí – me miró fijamente - es claro que tienes ventaja sobre los demás, así que te dejare aquí un rato - me sonrió descaradamente - considéralo un adelanto de una parte de tu castigo, que el verdadero te espera en casa - desapareció

-! ESTUPIDO KAKASHI! - el ingrato me había atado de cabeza contra un árbol - bien, tal vez me ataste a un árbol, pero yo obtuve esto - sonreí arrogante, le había quitado uno de los cascabeles y ni se dio cuenta.

\- Que decepcionado estoy de todos ustedes - sakura, naruto mantenían su mirada en el piso mientras sasuke solo miraba a kakashi de manera seria, la prueba había terminado.

\- pe…pero sensei -

\- calla naruto, tu no supiste ni como atacar desapercibidamente, además intentaste comerte el almuerzo antes de tiempo y claramente les dije que eso estaba prohibido, sakura, tu solo te preocupaste por sasuke, olvidando que naruto y Jin también están en tu equipo, y ustedes, sasuke y Jin, fueron los peores, no solo ignoraron que todos eran un equipo, se comportaron como unos egoístas, ustedes son los más fuertes del grupo era obvio que tendrían ventaja - pauso unos segundos - a ti Jin te di ese cascabel a propósito, y ¿no te dio por intentar dárselo a uno de tus compañeros con menos ventaja que tú? –

\- Pero, pero es que... –

\- pero es que ¿qué? - me grito, jamás lo había hecho, no de ese modo.

\- tu dijiste que teníamos que obtener un cascabel, pero ¿cómo querías que lo compartiera si solo hay tres? nosotros somos cuatro por si no te has dado cuenta- me defendí

\- Jin, el objetivo de este entrenamiento era demostrar la capacidad que tenían todos ustedes juntos, ¿piensan que ser un ninja es fácil?, ¿son idiotas o qué?, ¿Por qué creen que se seleccionaron de este modo?... tú y sasuke tenían más ventaja de obtener un cascabel podían habérselo dado a uno de los otros que tuviera más dificultad para obtenerlo, ese fue el objetivo principal, el trabajo en equipo.

Esto daba asco, kakashi nunca me había gritado de esta forma, se sentía horrible y encima todos habíamos reprobado.

\- les daré una segunda oportunidad- ¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien?

\- ¿nos darás una segunda oportunidad? - pregunte como no creyendo lo que dijo

\- Sí, y espero que esta vez no la desaprovechen, pueden comer sus almuerzos, ocuparan energía para trabajar juntos, excepto tu naruto, tu no comerás por romper la primera regla - siii, nos había dado una segunda oportunidad, pero también me iba a quedar como naruto, Salí corriendo de casa tan deprisa que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de desayunar menos de preparar un almuerzo - toma - escuche una voz tan baja como un suspiro

\- ¿he? – frente a mí, kakashi me extendía una caja de bento.

\- lo prepare para ti, no desayunaste y saliste corriendo como alma que corretea el diablo, sabía que te iba a dar hambre- ¡AMO A ESTE HOMBRE, DEFINITIVAMENTE LO AMO!

\- Eres el mejor de todos – con rapidez tome la caja en mis manos

\- Ya lo sabía - con una pequeña sonrisa mostrándome bajo su máscara desapareció

\- oye Jin, ¿Por qué kakashi-sensei te dio un bento? - me pregunto Naruto atado a un poste, yo solo sonreí nerviosa

\- ¿acaso tú y él son algo? - pregunto sakura queriendo meter cuchara en la sopa

-bueno - rasqué la parte izquierda de mi frente - él es mi tutor, ambos vivimos juntos - solté, los dos se sorprendieron mientras yo tenía una gota estilo anime en mi frente.

Ignorando un poco el incomodo momento me senté en el pasto junto a ellos, abrí la caja y oh por dios, dentro de ella había un rico estofado asado de carne y pescado bañado en una salsa especial, que delicia, era mi plato favorito.

Un gruñido se escuchó y no era mi estómago, era naruto.

\- Que delicioso se ve - pobre Naruto, hasta la baba se le caía de la boca, no creo que sea malo si le doy un poco ¿verdad? tomé un poco de pescado en los palillos y se lo extendí

\- Vamos naruto come rápido antes de que kakashi nos vea -

\- Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo? Eso es contra las reglas – me regaño sakura

Le hice un ademan de que guardara silencio

\- pero no podremos trabajar unidos si uno de nosotros no está en condiciones – le conteste

\- Tiene razón, naruto debe comer para tener energías como nosotros, de lo contrario solo sería un estorbo - hasta que hablo

\- Tenías que ser tu sasuke, agradece que estoy atado que si no… ¿he? - no lo dejo terminar, sasuke le había ofrecido de su comida sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Solo tómala antes de que él se dé cuenta - naruto con cara de felicidad se comió lo que le dimos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, caboom, así como un explosivo llego kakashi

\- ¡USTEDES! ¡ROMPIERON LAS REGLAS! - habíamos marcado nuestra sentencia, ahora sí que nos reprobaría, pero no íbamos a retroceder, lo que habíamos hecho ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás, solo quedaba enfrentarlo

\- ¡SI! Rompimos la regla, le dimos de comer, pero porque él es un miembro importante del equipo y no podemos dejarlo atrás, ¡y todos actuamos juntos!

\- ¿eso es verdad? ¿todos les dieron de comer? - Aunque esto estaba de temer todos asentimos - pues felicidades - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo? - APROBARON

\- ¿Co…cómo que aprobamos? - pregunto sakura

-demostraron preocupación por el estado de uno de los suyos, y trabajaron juntos como equipo para darle de comer sin importar las consecuencias y eso era lo que esperaba de ustedes - aún no me lo creía me costaba creerlo ¡PASAMOS! - pueden retirarse a su casa, esto fue todo por el día de hoy, mañana nos vemos para nuestra primera misión como el oficial equipo siete -

-SIIII! ¡PASAMOS!, ¡PASAMOS, PASAMOS SIIII!

\- Yo no estaría tan contento Jin, aún tenemos un asunto pendiente - este otra vez susurrándome en el oído, ¿es que acaso no se da cuenta que eso no se debe de hacer? ¡Tan solo mírame, mi cara parece un tomate!

Kakashi me tome del brazo y desaparecimos de ahí.

\- Por favor ya no aguanto, me duele -

\- ¿sí? pues a mí también me dolió más esa patada, solo te faltan diez más no seas holgazana-

\- ¿holgazana? Mira quien lo dice – bufe con una mirada entrecerrada hacia él, kakashi estaba bien feliz de la vida leyendo su libro en la sombra de un árbol, relajándose como si de vacaciones en la playa se trataran.

Me quería morir, era enserio, en cuento llegamos a casa kakashi me dio una roca enorme y súper pesada para que me pusiera en los hombros e hiciera 1000 sentadillas a espaldas de él, mis pobres piernas ya no aguantaban.

\- 991, 992, 993…994…995,996, 997… 998,999…! por dios como pesaaa! ¡Solo una más solo una más solo una más! ¡Y acabare con tu tonto castigo, te demostrare que puedo más que eso! - agarre el último impulso - 1000! - Rei como maniática y tire la roca a un lado - ¿Qué te pareció eso idiota? En tu cara, lo logre - festeje

\- sí, lo lograste, pero yo pude ver como movías el trasero de arriba hacia abajo mil veces ¿Quién es el idiota ahora? – con su vista en su pequeño libro me lo dijo como si del clima se tratara

! KAKASHI HATAKE! ¡ERES UN MENDIGO CABROOOON PERVETIDO DE MIERDA!


	4. CAPITULO IV

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN SU COMENTARIO, LES AGRADEZCO** **MUCHÍSIMO...**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE**

CAPITULO IV

POV NADIE

\- Todo esto es tú culpa señorita mucho musculo, si no hubieras peleado con mi sasuke hubiéramos aprobado la misión -

\- ¿mi culpa? Perdóneme señorita espejito reluciente, pero por lo menos yo hice algo, tu hígado desabrido de sasuke estaba a punto de golpear a naruto que lo único que intentaba era colaborar con el equipo y tú solo lo hacías a un lado como si fuera un estorbo -

\- ¿llamas a esto colaborar? Su gran idiotez solo provoco que todo terminara en un gran desastre - señala sakura con enojo su vestido que era cubierto en su mayoría por pintura de varias tonalidades

\- Un error cualquiera lo comete, solo mancho con una pequeña gota tu asqueroso vestido, pero claro, tenías que ser la Reyna del drama, empujaste a Naruto, y eso provoco que le lanzara la cubeta de pintura a Sasuke y que el peinado de gallo intentara golpearlo y todo por tu culpa -

\- no fue mi culpa, fue la tuya, tenías que meterte en donde no te llaman ¿cierto?, sasuke estaba a punto de darle su merecido a naruto, y tú te metes, y por culpa de que te agacharas la cubeta de pintura que sasuke te lanzo ¡me cayó a mí! -

\- Bueno, eso no lo niego, enserio lo disfrute - se rio -

-deja de reír maldita masa muscular andante-

\- vamos, pero no sé de qué te quejas, si después de eso nos lanzaste otra cubeta a mí y a Naruto, y como desperdiciaste la última cubeta de pintura y por el cochinero que se hizo nos sacaron a patadas de ahí, todo fue tu culpa-

-no, fue la tuya-

-no, la tuya-

-la tuya-

\- ¡YA BASTA! ¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO! - Kakashi cansado de escucharlas discutir decidió interferir - escúchenme bien las dos, ambas arreglaran sus diferencias de una vez por todas, porque si no es así seguiremos fallando en todas las misiones, les daré un par de días pasado ese tiempo si no logran llevarse bien, las misiones del equipo siete serán canceladas ¡sakura!, éstas obligada el tiempo necesario con Naruto, hasta que se lleven bien -

\- ¿Qué? No puede hacerme eso sensei - sakura se encontraba a punto de llorar

-claro que puedo y lo hare - Jin se rio

-eso te pasa por ser una grosera pelo de chicle - se volvió a reír

\- Tu también lo harás Jin, pero con sasuke -

\- ¿QUÉ? Pero sí que éstas enfermo de la cabeza, ¿cómo se te ocurre que ese antisocial y yo podemos convivir juntos sin intentar matarnos? - ahora fue el turno de sakura de reír

\- Sí que te las veras buenas para que mi sasuke te haga caso -

\- cállate, que a ti tampoco te habla algodón de azúcar con patas - sakura dejo de reír

\- está decidido, las misiones del equipo siete quedan temporalmente canceladas hasta que sepan comportarse como un equipo- sentencio Kakashi para después desaparecer dejando una nube de polvo.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas pelos de gallina? ¿Es que acaso no oíste a Kakashi? -

\- Eso es algo que a mí no me interesa, no pienso convivir contigo pase lo que pase, solo eres un estorbo más - sasuke se retiró y Jin con toda la furia del mundo fue tras él

\- sa…sabes sakura-

\- ¿qué quieres ahora naruto? - pregunto enojada

-tú sabes que a mí no me tienes que rogar, por mi más que encantado en pasar tiempo contigo, ¡de veras! - sakura se desespero

-! aaahhh! ¡Pero yo no quiero convivir contigo! – la chica salió corriendo

-ee...espera sakura- y va tras ella

En la torre principal de konoha se encontraba el tercer hokage, sentado en su silla frente al escritorio revisaba, aprobaba y firmaba distintos documentos, mientras que, iruka su ayudante de esa tarde acomodaba en pequeños pilares los papeles ya firmados y aprobados.

De repente un pequeño sonido a la puerta llamo la atención de ambos.

-Pase por favor- con un solo moviendo la puerta fue abierta mostrando a quien había interrumpido

\- buenas tardes lord hokage, vine a dejar mi reporte de la última misión del equipo 7 –

\- Déjalo aquí con iruka, lo revisare más tarde -

\- bien – entregando el reporte – eso es a todo lo que venía, con su permiso me retiro lord hokage-

\- Kakashi- el tercero lo llamo antes de que cruzara la puerta

\- si lord hokage- volteándose

\- ¿Cómo va la misión que te encargue? ¿Cómo esta Jin? -

-oh, esa misión, esta mañana la puse en marcha, hice exactamente lo que me pidió, juntar de alguna manera a Jin con sasuke, pero si me permite preguntar hokage, no entiendo aun porque su repentina idea de acercarlos más, forman parte del mismo equipo, y en el pasado usted decidió que ambos no crecieran juntos, además Jin es mayor que él y hasta donde tengo entendido, sasuke jamás supo de su existencia hasta hace poco y aun así no parece importarle demasiado, sigue obsesionado con lo de siempre –

\- El consejo de ancianos tomo esa decisión Kakashi, la obsesión de sasuke ha llegado a un extremo del cual, si no hacemos nada, en un futuro podríamos lamentarlo-

\- ¿y porque Jin? Ella no lo ocupo para salir de donde estaba, sasuke tampoco la ocupa -

\- Recuerda Kakashi que ambos son del mismo clan, vivieron la misma tragedia, Jin es la opción más viable y el consejo cree que en algún futuro pueda ser una buena alternativa para el restablecimiento del clan conservando un poco más pura la sangre uchiha -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que esos ancianos traten a la gente como marioneta? Y más aún que usted lo apruebe, lo lamento lord hokage, pero no voy a prestarme para tal cosa-

El hokage se levantó de su asiento molesto

-Lo cumplirás, eres un ninja bajo mi supervisión, lo que yo te diga para ti es una orden, y si no puedes hacerlo, supliré tu lugar a alguien más-

Kakashi se tragó todas sus palabras con molestia, era cierto, él solo era un simple ninja y su única obligación era obedecer a las órdenes de su hokage, sin permiso de retirarse, maldiciendo mentalmente se retiró del lugar.

-lord hokage, ¿no cree que fue un poco injusto con Kakashi? Jin ha vivido con él durante mucho tiempo, usted se la encargo cuando aún era una pequeña e indefensa niña y aunque haya sido una misión ha crecido a su lado todos estos años, es normal que no esté de acuerdo, para él Jin es alguien especial y que de repente quieran a arrebatársela de alguna forma, le debe de preocupar -

\- Nadie le está arrebatando nada aquí, Jin ya no es la niña indefensa que conocimos antes iruka, si aprobé esta decisión es por el bien tanto de Jin como el de sasuke, y ni kakashi podrá interferir en esto, todo lo hago por el bien de konoha-

Iruka solo se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de su líder.

POV JIN

Esto de intentar hablarle a sasuke es algo complicado, se podría decir que ya entiendo hasta cierto punto a sakura, toda la mañana desde que llegamos de la última misión, de la cual fue un completo desastre, he intentado acercarme al pelo de gallina, pero el idiota me ha ignorado, incluso se escondió de mí, y para el colmo ya era de noche, eso me dejaba tan solo el día de mañana para lograrlo, mi estómago crujió, no había podido comer nada en todo el día, moría de hambre.

-maldito infeliz, que no se da cuenta que si no hacemos el intento por llevarnos un poco mejor ya no podremos realizar otra vez misio…- no termine de decir porque al cruzar una esquina choque con alguien causándome un poco de disgusto - ¡oye, fíjate por donde vas! - dije malhumorada con toda la intención de descargarme con la persona frente a mi

-así que aquí estabas, llevo un rato buscándote- mi cara parecía un tomate viviente, con quien había chocado era con mi kakashi, digo con kakashi - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? Tus mejillas están sonrojadas- su mano se posó en mi frente, y yo aquí tan tonta de inmóvil como una estatua

-aahh yo… no tengo fiebre kakashi, bueno es solo que he estado buscando a sasuke todo el día y ha hecho mucho calor, eso es todo - ríe nerviosa

-pero ya es de noche, y está fresco el ambiente, incluso está corriendo aire- dijo como no creyéndome

-aaa bueno yoo - ya no sabía que decir

Me sonrió

-bien, dejando ese tema, que tal si te invito a cenar-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? – Mis ojos parecían un par de estrellas brillantes- hace mucho que no cenamos fuera de casa –

-Entonces vamos- sin previo ha visto me tomo de la mano, imagínense como me puse, no todos los días entrelaza su mano junto a la tuya la persona que solo quieres para ti, aunque lo pienso bien kakashi es cariñoso conmigo, pero nunca había mostrado este tipo de afecto en público, ¿Qué estará pasando?

Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminata llegamos a ichiraku ramen, al entrar saludamos al señor teuchi dueño del lugar y a su hija ayame, tomamos nuestros asientos, ordenamos dos raciones de ramen de cerdo y esperamos por ello.

-kakashi- lo llame, él bajó su libro e hizo un ademan con su mirada de que me escuchaba - ¿todo está bien? – pareció sorprenderse un poco ante mi pregunta, guardo un poco de silencio antes de contestarme

-todo excelente pequeña- su único ojo visible mostraba que está sonriendo.

Sé que me está mintiendo, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo está pasando, aun así, decidí dejar el asunto tranquilo por esta noche.

A la mañana siguiente fue casi todo igual con respecto a sasuke, no lo encontraba y si lograba verlo de casualidad me ignoraba. Típico del emo de la pandilla.

-he hola jin-chan-

-ah, Naruto, pero ¿tú por aquí? Que no vives del otro lado de konoha-

-emm… bueno si, pero estoy buscando a sakura, ¿de casualidad no la has visto? quiero seguir haciendo misiones, así que trato de que sakura y yo nos llevemos un poco mejor, pero lo único que he conseguido es que huya -

\- Que paralelas son las cosas –

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Sasuke también me huye, y el día de hoy no lo he podido ver por ningún lado, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado-

-A lo mejor sakura sepa donde esta-

\- ¿Cómo es que sakura puede saber dónde está? pensándolo bien, sakura esta tan obsesionada que es probable que sepa donde esta las veinticuatro horas del día- dije en burla

Después de unos minutos de charlar con naruto, me despedí de él, regresando a mi búsqueda.

Nuevamente pensé lo de antes.

-Aunque lo haya dicho en burla, a lo mejor sakura si sepa donde esta sasuke- lo pensé por un par de segundos más – no estaría mal intentarlo, ¿Dónde diablo podría estar esa chica? – tienda ropa, era obvio.

Error fatal, ¿Cómo era posible que sakura no estuviera en la tienda de ropa? Eso sí era sumamente extraño, no recuerdo haberla escuchado que se interesara en otras cosas que no fuera ropa, sasuke, ropa, y más sasuke.

Salí de ahí

\- ¿a quién diablos estas buscando? – una mano fría toco mi hombro izquierdo, haciéndome voltear.

-…- me quede sin habla al solo ver a quien tenía enfrente, ¡lo había estado buscando por horas!

\- ¿vas a contestarme o te quedaras parada ahí todo el día? – idiota, pensé.

-vine a buscar a sakura, pero no creí que te encontraría a ti aquí pelo de gallina, como has estado escondiéndote de mí, lo menos que me imagine fue encontrarte fuera de la tienda de ropa para chicas- dije burlándome

\- yo no me he estado escondiéndome de nadie, eres tú la tonta que no tiene ni el más sentido de observación – me contrataco

\- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? – ahora si este idiota me escucharía, pero a GOLPES

-Lo que escuchaste- les juro que estoy así a nada de golpearlo, sentía un tic en mi ojo izquierdo, este chico sacaba mi furia rápidamente – antes que intentes algo, en mi defensa la única intención de haberme parado en este espantoso y enfermo lugar es para buscarte -

\- ¿buscarme? Yo te estado buscando durante horas -

-solo sígueme y deja de hacer tanto drama-

Me limite a ya no decir nada por el momento y solo seguirlo, llegamos a un campo de entrenamiento del lado norte de la aldea.

-y dime entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón de buscar…? - una patada en mi estómago me sorprendió, a un metro de distancia fui a parar contra la corteza de un árbol rompiéndolo, ¿a que venía eso? - y ¿a ti qué diablos te pasa idiota? - apenas tuve el chance de volver a preguntar cuando un par de shurikens se dirigían hacia mí, activé mi sharingan evitando así el golpe.

Ahora si se había pasado de la raya.

-Es hora de que ambos acabemos con esto, demuéstrame que realmente eres una verdadera Uchiha- me dijo, la sangre me hervía

Su sharingan me miraba directamente, era la primera vez que ambos doujutsus se enfrentarían.

POV NADIE

En otro lado de la aldea.

Naruto vagaba por las calles de la aldea, estaba sumamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que tropezó con alguien.

-Naruto- pronuncio iruka

-oh, iruka-sensei, no me di cuenta, deberás- respondió

\- ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces algo distraído-

-sí, bueno…. Lo que pasa es que kakashi-sensei, nos prohibió misiones hasta que logre llevarme mejor con sakura-chan- dijo deprimido – he intentado muchas cosas, pero no logro conseguirlo-

\- ¿ya intentaste regalarle algo que le guste? -

-bueno, no en realidad- pensó- no sé qué le podría gustar- se rasco la nuca nervioso- además no tengo dinero jeje, lo gaste todo en remen instantáneo-

-tú no tienes remedio- le contesto

Iruka le sugirió a naruto comprar algo que les gustaran a las chicas, unos dulces, por ejemplo, y le presto un poco de dinero, el rubio no tenía ni un solo centavo.

\- fase uno, regalo para sakura - iraka tacho en una pequeña libreta la lista de las cosas que tendría que hacer, recordó como el día anterior se había compadecido por su viejo amigo y se prestó para ayudarlo un poco – no sé cómo termine en esto, espero esto pueda ayudarte amigo y un poco de preocupación de Jin se valla de ti Kakashi – dejando a un lado a naruto y sakura, kakashi tendría más tiempo en enfocarse a Jin y Sasuke – es hora de buscar a sakura –

Iruka busco por un rato a su ex alumna y joven peli rosa, encontrándola saliendo de un supermercado local. Se escondió en una esquina para no ser visto.

\- segunda fase, espero de resultado - Henge no Jutsu

La pequeña sakura había salido de unos locales comprando los preparativos que su madre le encargo para la cena de esta noche, pero estaba un poco paranoica no había querido salir de casa y encontrarse a Naruto, realmente detestaba su presencia, el chico era tan incompetente y escandaloso, que no lo soportaba, aunque extrañaba hacer misiones el día de hoy, donde ahí podía compartir tiempo con sasuke.

Se volteo en sentido contrario para caminar a hacia su casa.

\- Sasuke-kun – se sorprendió, soltando lo que llevaba en sus brazos

El chico se agachó levantando las cosas del suelo.

-Hola sakura - la saludo – ¿vas para tu casa? Te acompañare – la chica peli rosa, esta sin habla - vamos – el Uchiha empezó a caminar, sakura saliendo del trance emitió un pequeño grito de felicidad para sí misma, empezando a caminar también.

Ambos chicos pasaron por un gran parque, el Uchiha le sugirió que se sentaran un momento, la chica contesto un sí mucho más rápido que una ráfaga de viento.

El Uchiha empezó hablar diciendo muchas palabras que la Haruno no captaba, la chica se sentía hipnotizada, jamás creyó que sasuke estaría ahí con ella, hablándole a solas.

\- ¿estas escuchando lo que digo? –

\- ¿Cómo dices? – contesto desconcertada

-estoy diciendo que extraño verte en las misiones, ¿tú no bonita? – la chica quería desmayarse

-por supuesto que si sasuke-kun, pero me es extraño un poco que me hables de esta forma, siempre me has tratado indiferente –

\- pero hoy estamos solos, eso solo sucede cuando no lo estamos, no me gusta mucho admitir mis sentimientos en público – la chica le creyó inmediatamente - llévate un poco mejor con Naruto, así podremos volver a vernos más seguido – el chico utilizaba una voz provocativa, haciendo sentir a sakura los pies como gelatina.

-pero sasuke-kun, naruto es tan molesto, es muy irritante –

\- ¿y por mí no lo harías? - uso una vos mucho más provocativa que la anterior intentando lograr su objetivo

-bueno, si lo pones así, lo hare, pero quiero algo a cambio –

-¿algo a cambio? De acuerdo, pero después quiero que trates bien a naruto y después no hablaras sobre esto ¿de acuerdo? - la chica asintió - ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? – El chico pensó que sería algo simple, pero nunca se imaginó lo que estaba por venir, la pequeña sakura se abalanzo sobre él, sin dejarle actuar a tiempo, estampo sus labios con los suyos, uniéndolos en un torpe e inocente beso, que solo duro unos cuantos segundos.

-te prometo que intentare llevarme mejor con naruto y nada de lo que ocurrió aquí saldrá de mis labios – la chica emocionada por su primer beso, salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar.

El chico deshizo el jutsu, dejando a la vista aun pobre iruka con la boca abierta y shockeado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¿qué tan grave será el delito de haber besado a una menor de edad y ex alumna? – iruka mantenía su cara de pánico y de seguro la tendría por un buen rato.

 _En el lado norte de la aldea_

Sasuke y Jin, peleaban con toda la intensidad posible, ambos estaban ya bastante heridos y cansados pero su orgullo no les permitía admitirlo frente al otro.

-TOMA ESTO! katon goukakyuu no jutsu – Jin le aventó la bola de fuego directamente a sasuke

Sasuke al conocer perfectamente la técnica, fue lo suficiente hábil para desviar las llamas. Se acercó con agilidad, proporcionándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula con su pie, mandándola lejos, pero Jin logro incorporarse rápidamente.

Se acercó con bastante velocidad, al estar cerca de sasuke, saco un kunai, sasuke la golpeo en una costilla, pero al hacerlo Jin utilizo el jutsu de sustitución, reapareció detrás de él y le propicio un corte en su costilla derecha.

Sasuke, soltó un quejido de dolor.

-es hora de acabar con estooo!- de la mano de Jin empezaba a surgir un resplandor de rayos, estaba a punto de utilizar el chidori, y acabar esta pelea de una vez.

Sasuke que se encontraba al otro extremo, no visualizaba muy bien lo que hacía Jin, había utilizado tanto su chakra y su sharingan, que su vista se empezaba a tornar borrosa.

Jin, por el contrario, se encontraba en la misma situación, no lograba concentrase, el poco chakra lo estaba utilizando en el chidori y no daba resultado, siempre había sido alguien que sabía utilizar su chakra a la perfección, pero en esta ocasión la emoción la supero, estaba perdiendo el control sobre él.

El chidori de Jin desapareció, se tumbó de rodillas por el cansancio que acumulo su cuerpo al intentar una técnica así en esas condiciones.

Ambos se vieron mutuamente, su respiración era cortada y casada, sasuke estaba perdiendo baste sangre de su costilla, Jin había agotado su chakra que le era bastante difícil mantenerse de pie.

Ambos intentaron hacer un nuevo esfuerzo por atacar, pero fue en vano, el cansancio los venció.

Kakashi apareció a tiempo antes de que Jin terminara por caer completamente en el suelo, deteniendo con sus brazos.

-supongo que esta pelea termino - kakashi había sido espectador de la pelea - por un momento creía que tenía que intervenir, pero que bueno que no paso a mayores, veamos, a estas alturas de la noche, supongo que iruka ya le dijo a naruto como actuar para llevarse un poco mejor con sakura, y estos, de alguna manera después de esto supongo que se llevaran mejor, están bastante heridos, por lo que pasaran un buen rato conviviendo en el hospital-

Miro a Jin fijamente al rostro con preocupación, con su mano acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla izquierda de la chica, recordando lo sucedido el día de ayer en la oficina del hokague

\- Lo único que no quiero es perderte – susurro como si ella pudiera escucharlo

Kakashi tomo a Jin en brazos, y se acercó a sasuke para cargarlo también, llevando a ambos chicos al hospital de konoha.


	5. CAPITULO V

CAPITULO V

POV JIN

La noche anterior, desperté en el hospital de konoha, ¿pero adivinan qué? No estaba sola en la habitación, el mucre de Sasuke estaba en la otra camilla del cuarto.

Por culpa de este idiota ambos estábamos aquí, sino hubiera iniciado esa pelea, ambos estaríamos junto a Sakura, Naruto y kakashi, haciendo misiones, pero no, el chico quería poner en alto su orgullo Uchiha machista.

Los tres se habían ido de misión sin nosotros, no sé qué podía ser peor.

El día de hoy era bastante aburrido, no había mucho que hacer, hace unos días kakashi me había traído unos cuantos libros para pasar el rato, pero ya me los había leído todos y no eran muy interesantes tampoco. Con intensión de matar mi aburrimiento, tome el control del televisor que estaba cerca de un bonito mueble en mis manos, era frustrante no poder irnos de aquí, ambos se nos darían de alta en un par de días más, y como Naruto, sakura ni kakashi estaban en la aldea, era lo más emocionante hasta ahora.

Presione un botón prendiendo el televisor.

\- ¿podrías apagar esa cosa? Alguien intenta dormir aquí – su voz sonó algo molesta provocando inmediatamente que sonriera con malicia.

Talvez podía matar el tiempo haciendo algo más.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? No te escucho – presione el botón del volumen alto a propósito

\- ¡que apagues eso! – me grito molesto, se sentó en su cama y por no haber puesto suficiente atención una almohada me golpeo en la cabeza.

Eres hombre muerto Uchiha.

\- ¿quieres guerra Uchiha? Guerra tendrás – tome la almohada que me lanzo, lanzándosela con fuerza de nueva cuenta – En tu cara – reí como loca sentada en la camilla

Sasuke se enojó aun mas, tomo un pequeño florero de vidrio que estaba junto a él, en el sakura había puesto una flor roja bastante hermosa adentro, palidecí un poco al momento en que me lo lanzo, apenas había podido esquivarlo a tiempo.

Los pedazos de vidrio de lo que alguna vez fue el florero, quedaron esparcidos por el suelo.

\- ¿qué te pasa? Casi me matas - le conteste alterada

-te dije que apagaras ese televisor y no lo hiciste –

-pues si tanto lo deseas, apágalo tú- le tire el control, pero se agachó y el control de la tv rompió la ventana saliendo por fuera del quinto piso del hospital – oh por dios, kakashi va a matarme por la cuenta de esa ventana, todo es tu culpa – lo acuse

-Yo no lance ese control por la ventana, fuiste tú – se acostó tranquilo en su cama como si nada hubiera pasado – al menos antes de tirarlo presionaste el botón de apagado, por lo que ya no podrás encender esa cosa – dijo retomando su siesta.

Mugre idiota

POV NADIE

Naruto y sakura habían sido encomendados a una misión en las afueras de la aldea desde muy temprano, estaban esperando a kakashi en la enorme puerta de entrada, desde las siete de la mañana, ya eran las diez y kakashi ni se había aparecido

Naruto se quejó.

\- cállate Naruto – le contesto la peli rosa dándole un golpe en la cabeza, pero luego recordó lo de hace unos días, la promesa de sasuke y los regalices que el rubio le había obsequiado, suspiro enormemente, haría un esfuerzo. " _Todo sea por mi sasuke-kun, shanaro"_ pensó. – lo lamento naruto, pero no grites tanto a la próxima –

Naruto miraba atónito a la chica, había sido amable con él.

-no volverá a pasar sakura-chan, deberás – dijo incorporándose como si nada y manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro

-yoo- saludo kakashi llegando

\- ¡llega tarde! – dijeron Naruto y Sakura apuntándolo

POV SASUKE

El resto de la mañana se pasó tranquilo, pero ante los accidentes que Jin provoco, ambos fuimos trasladados a otra habitación.

Pregunte si nos podían poner en habitaciones separadas, dijeron que no.

\- No sé qué diablos hago aquí, yo debería estar entrenando, no perdiendo mi tiempo descansando -

-¿si? Pues intenta levantarte señor "yo lo puedo todo"- la fulmine con la mirada claramente molesto - ¿no puedes cierto? Él bebe Uchiha ocupa que lo ayuden – se rio con burla

Suspire pesadamente, no caería en su trampa. Tome las sabanas tapándome con ellas y volteándome al lado contrario, evitándola lo mejor posible.

\- ¿la ley del hielo? Que maduro – se burló otra vez, rodé mis ojos y la volví ignorar.

Pasaron un par de horas, no había podido dormir por más que lo intentara, sentía que las sabanas y la cama me picaban, la almohada esta aguada e incómoda, me removí volteando y viendo a Jin durmiendo tan pacíficamente como si su cama no tuviera el mismo efecto que la mía.

Al menos dormida parece ser menos agresiva.

Me le quedé viéndola unos segundos más, hasta hace poco me había enterado que no fui el único sobreviviente, pero nunca imaginé que ella lo seria, era mayor que yo por tres años, pero la manera en comportarse y hablar la hacían parecer de menos.

su genética era bastante rara, todo en ella era raro, su cuerpo delataba ser alguien mayor, aunque era baja de estatura, su cuerpo está bastante desarrollado, la mire sutilmente de abajo hacia arriba, sus piernas eran largas y tonificadas, de un color de piel suave y claro, subiendo un poco más la vista, estaba su cintura, que aunque era cubierta por una blusa holgada se notaba que su vientre era pequeño, subí la vista y me detuve en un par de cosas, mis mejillas se sonrojearon de repente y sin aviso.

¿Por qué diablos me le quede viendo los pechos?

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando sacudir esos pensamientos, jamás en mi vida había volteado a verle los pechos a nadie, porque rayos ocurría ahora. Me repetí mentalmente no volver a voltear a verle ese par.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que me sentí más tranquilo. Volteé otra vez, pero ahora evitando lo de antes.

Debía admitirlo, era mujer y era mucho más fuerte que yo, no la culpaba, había tenido entrenamiento especial de un jounin, yo nunca lo tuve, siempre entrené solo.

Aunque la pelea que nos trajo hasta aquí termino en empate, sabía que se dejó llevar, gasto su chakra rápidamente, pero aun así mostrado técnicas mejor ejecutadas que las mías.

Era molesto perder contra una chica, pero agradecía que no estuviera tras de mi como sakura y su motín de descerebradas, pensándolo bien era lista y aunque un poco parlanchina, se preocupaba más por entrenar en vez de verse bien estéticamente.

Demostraba ser una verdadera Uchiha, pero no lo admitiría ante ella, claro que no. También había notado estos días como ella era capaz de sacarme de quicio muy rápido, en varias ocasiones caí en su juego, ya me debía varias.

Unos toques en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, la persona del otro lado entro en la habitación.

-con permiso jóvenes Uchiha, aquí están sus medicinas - el médico ninja miro hacia la camilla de al lado- joven Uchiha, si pudiera despertar a su compañera para que tome su medicina por favor, con su permiso, más tarde vendré a revisar como siguen – el médico ninja, salió.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, mi costilla aun dolía y parecía inflamarse más, cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca del mueble, tomé de la bandeja una pastilla y uno de los dos vasos de agua, ingerí el medicamento y la pasé con un solo trago del líquido.

Ahora tenía que despertarla, sonreí con maldad, era una buena oportunidad de vengarme de las contadas veces que ser burlaba y no había hecho nada al respecto, con el vaso de agua en mis manos, me dirigí hasta su cama a paso lento.

\- oye Jin, es hora de levantarte y tomar el medicamento – le dije vaciando el líquido en su rostro.

-ahhhhh, fría – grito levantándose – ¿Qué te pasa idiota? Estaba fría – me contesto molesta

\- ¿enserio? – conteste mintiendo, sabía que estaba fría.

-eres un idiota – se levantó de su cama y se encerró en el baño, me reí un poco, había sido muy gracioso.

POV JIN

Estúpido, estúpido sasuke, me las va a pagar, me vengare de esto, ¡esa agua estaba muy fría!, la razón del porque corrí hacia el baño fue porque la ropa que kakashi me trajo era de color blanca y al mojarla mi ropa interior se notaba, por suerte kakashi me había traído más ropa el día de ayer.

Me quite la que traía puesta y me puse una nueva, seque mi cabello con una toalla y salí del baño encontrándome a un ayudante médico con una charola en sus manos, la comida.

El ayudante, dejo la comida en un pequeño mueble y salió de la habitación. La observe, que oportuno era todo esto, sasuke estaba dentro del otro baño de la habitación y la comida acaba de llegar.

\- ¿sasuke? – lo llame, él contesto con un simple hpm – trajeron la comida, hay estofado de cerdo con bolas de arroz y sopa de tomate con arroz, ¿Cuál quieres? -

-sopa de tomate con arroz- contesto del otro lado de la puerta.

\- de acuerdo- conteste, tomé la sopa de tomate en mis manos y él abrió la puerta del baño y sin que se lo esperara se la tiré encima.

Sasuke grito como niña.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? La sopa está caliente –

\- ¿enserio? – le pregunte inocente- pues el agua también estaba muy fría-

\- ya me tienes harto – contesto

-sí, pues yo también estoy harta – ambos nos agarramos por los hombros peleando y jalándonos. Pero sin darme cuenta pise un poco de la sopa de tomate que le había arrojado, me resbale y ambos caímos al suelo.

Quise levantarme, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que sasuke estaba arriba de mí, y una de sus manos estaba tocando mi seno derecho, mi cara era un total arcoíris, sentía mi sangre arder por todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke al igual de rojo, se dio cuenta inmediatamente retirando su mano e incorporándose con rapidez.

Ninguno dijo nada, cada uno nos volvimos a acostar en nuestras camas, el ambiente se sentía incómodo y pesado.

En un rato más el ayudante medico regreso a la habitación encontrándose con el desastre de comida, nos regañó por lo sucedido recordándonos el accidente del cambio de cuarto, pero nada de lo que decía le ponía atención, limpio lo que quedaba y se retiró del lugar.

Y nosotros, aun no decíamos nada.

Por la noche, el ayudante médico regreso, me informo que kakashi, no podría venir a visitarme hasta en la mañana por asuntos que le encargo el hokague, nos dejó la cena con la advertencia que, si volvíamos a tirar la comida no tendríamos desayuno por la mañana, luego de eso se retiró.

Mire la comida, desde el incidente, el hambre se me había ido.

\- ¿Jin? – sasuke me hablo, pero su voz sonó como un susurro

\- ¿sí? - le conteste con el mismo tono de voz sin verle a la cara

-no…no fue mi intensión – dijo un poco más alto, asegurándose de que oyera perfectamente – no quise que mi mano tocara… tu... – señalo su pecho, sabia a lo que se refería, mi cara de nuevo se sonrojo.

-lo sé- le conteste – también lo siente, no debí tirarte ese tazón de sopa – le dije, suspire, por dios sí que éramos unos críos, habíamos estado todo el día peleando por cosas absurdas, éramos compañeros y desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo en peleas en vez de realizar misiones como un verdadero equipo.

-descuida – por primera vez volteó a verlo y el igual a mí – somos compañeros, no solo de equipo – entendía a lo que se refería, la sangre Uchiha era algo que nos unía – deberíamos dejar de desperdiciar el tiempo y fuerza entre nosotros, y usarla en las misiones – eso me sorprendió, ¿enserio eso había salido de sasuke Uchiha? Pero, tenía razón.

\- creo que tienes razón –le conteste sincera – eres muy fuerte, lo admito sasuke – lo llamo por su nombre causando un gesto de sorpresa en él.

-Eso ya lo sabía – contesto egocéntricamente

-tenías que arruinarlo ¿cierto? - bien este es el sasuke que conozco

\- también eres fuerte – lo dijo en un tono apenas audible, pero que si logre captar perfectamente

\- ¿Qué? – reí – ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste pelo de gallina? – esta vez le pregunté con diversión

-Si no escuchaste ese fue tu problema, no lo volveré a repetir – dijo comenzando a indignarse

\- No te preocupes, entendí claramente, te miraste tan mono diciendo algo así – reí con mayor intensidad

Sasuke solo gruño, tomando las sabanas de su cama tapándose con ellas y volteando hacia la ventana indignado.

Reí de nueva cuenta, por su acción tan madura.


	6. CAPITULO VI

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN SU COMENTARIO, LES AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO...**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE**

CAPITULO VII

POV JIN

\- ¡ya estoy cansado de misiones tontas, quiero una de verdad! – sentenció naruto con molestia

-apenas eres un nuevo genin sin experiencias, como los demás harás misiones simples que vallan de acuerdo a tus habilidades- hablo iruka

\- ¡no estará hablando enserio! Cuidar a un bebe no es una misión es una gran estupidez-

Al terminar de decir toda esa charlatanería kakashi le propino un gran golpe en la cabeza, pobre naruto, pero saben a decir verdad no estaba del todo desacuerda con él, todos estos meses lo único que hemos hecho es hacer misiones realmente tontas, sé que somos novatos, pero por kami, ¡también ocupamos acción!

\- con que estos niños quieren una misión, está bien les asignare una misión de rango c, serán guardaespaldas en un viaje-

\- ¿Enserio nos darás esa misión abuelito sarutobi? – mis ojos brillaban como un par de estrellas, el tercer hokague había sido mi tutor antes que kakashi, así que por cariño a veces solía llamarlo abuelo.

-sí, pero hazme el favor de bajarte de mi escritorio -

De tanta emoción ni me había dado cuenta en donde me había subido.

Reí nerviosa

-lo siento - baje – y ¿a quién protegeremos? -

-A la persona que protegerán está detrás de esa puerta, déjenlo pasar-

Esto era emocionante, por fin una misión real, estuve mucho tiempo esperando este momento, ¿protegeríamos a una princesa en peligro? O talvez ¿a un canciller importante de ninjas asesinos?

La puerta se abrió y la persona entro.

\- ¡que rayos! Solo son unos pares de mocosos-

¿Qué había pasado aquí? Este no era ninguna princesa en peligro mucho menos un importante canciller, era un viejo anciano borracho y decrepito.

-y ¿quieren que crea que estos mocosos son ninjas? En especial del pequeño con expresión de tarado en el rostro-

-jajajaja ¿Quién es el pequeño con expresión de tarado en el rostro? – los tres nos acercamos a naruto para que se diera cuenta que él era el más pequeño

-ACABARE CONTIGOOOOO!- kakashi lo detuvo con una sola mano

\- Mi nombre es tazuna un constructor de puentes y debo de regresar a mi país, estoy construyendo un puente y ustedes tienen que llevarme ahí sano y salvo -

Un par de minutos después todos ya nos encontrábamos en camino fuera de la aldea, yo iba muy tranquila caminando, escuchaba como los pájaros cantaban alegremente mientras disfrutaba del suave clima del día.

-oye ¿me estas poniendo atención? -

\- ¿sasuke? ¿desde cuándo estas al lado de mi? -

-llevo un par de minutos hablándote, pero al parecer te importa más el tonto clima-

-bueno, si fueras un poco más atrayente que el clima, seguro si te pondría atención – me burle, pero de igual de molestarle lo tomo con bastante gracia.

Hace un par de meses que transcurrió la pelea entre sasuke y yo, y en el hospital mientras nos recuperábamos teníamos mucho tiempo libre por lo que la convivencia entre los dos se dio y más por un pequeño "incidente".

Después de eso, empezamos hablar una que otras veces sobre asuntos monótonos del clan y a como se fue aligerando la charla descubrimos que teníamos más cosas en común de lo que pensaba, ambos odiábamos los dulces, nos gustaban los ambientes tranquilos, amábamos los entrenamientos, y eso era solo un poco de todo lo que compartíamos en común.

Sakura y Naruto también empezaron a llevarse un poco mejor, pero solo poco, naruto le regalo un paquete de regalías a sakura, con lo que quedo bastante encantada por lo que dijo que intentaría llevarse un poco mejor con él, en cambio yo y Sasuke, nos llevamos mejor, pero aun así todavía teníamos las discusiones de siempre.

POV KAKASHI

¿y este mocoso uchiha que se cree?

¡Ella es mi niña, y no dejare que nadie se le acerque, mucho menos ese uchiha!

Me di una palmada mental

¿pero qué rayos estoy diciendo? ¿Cómo puedo pensar así de mi alumno?, solo está haciendo amistad con Jin

Al contrario, creo debería alegrarme y sentirme bien porque por fin tiene a un amigo, además también estoy cumpliendo las órdenes del hokague, no se tal vez solo estoy un poco celoso porque estoy acostumbrado a que Jin solo me tenga a mí y verla ahora compartir cosas con alguien más que no sea yo, me hace sentir un poco extraño.

No debería sentirme de este modo, al fin y al cabo, yo provoque todo esto.

\- ¿kakashi? ¿estás bien? Tengo rato notándote actuar extraño -

-ha… si estoy bien pequeña- removí sus cabellos, me agradaba bastante hacerlo.

Jin para mí era como una ¿hija?, jamás la he llamado de esa forma y no me he detenido a pensar en lo que es ella para mí, pero lo que era seguro era que la quería y amaba demasiado, recuerdo el día que el hokage me asigno su crianza, los primeros meses sí que era un desastre, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo cuidar a una niña de 10 años, pero pasando el tiempo aprendí hacerlo.

Pero aquí venia la etapa más difícil, Jin estaba dejando de ser una niña y se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa adolescente, ella ya está próxima a sus diecisiete años y eso me preocupa, tarde o temprano me pedirá que le deje de llamar mi niña o pequeña, que le dé más libertad, se enojara con más facilidad, querrá ponerse ropa más llamativa y lo peor de todo, se empezara a interesar en los chicos.

Como desearía que no creciera tan rápido.

-kakashi- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos – hay un charco -

Lo analice, no era temporada de lluvia, ¿Cómo era posible que un charco estuviera aquí?

-estate alerta- le dije

POV JINGEN

Ese charco sí que era sospechoso, mantendría mi alerta en todo momento.

Pasamos por un lado de él, y no pasó nada, tal vez solo era un simple charco, pero mis palabras se quedaron en el aire, baje mi guardia y en ese instante unos ninjas salieron de ahí con unas enormes cadenas de metal acorralando a kakashi.

-KAKASHIII! – grite alarmada pero luego me calme un poco cuando vi que su cuerpo fue remplazado por un pedazo de tronco, utilizo el justo de sustitución.

Active mi sharingan poniendo mis sentidos en alerta, los ninjas se dirigieron hacia naruto.

-ahora es tu turno pequeño- dijo uno de ellos

Sin perder más el tiempo me dirigí a toda velocidad y le propiné una patada en la cara, aun restaba un ninja, sasuke se había deshecho de uno con un buen golpe.

\- ¿Dónde se metió el ultimo? ¿y kakashi dónde está? – pregunte, sasuke y yo estábamos juntos recargados en la espalda del otro.

-no lo sé, pero tenemos que estar alerta, no te distraigas Jin- me regaño sasuke

Un charco lejos de nosotros dos se formó en la tierra y del salió un ninja a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el constructor.

Como pudimos intentábamos llegar a defenderlo, pero estaba muy lejos, no íbamos a lograrlo.

-tengo que detenerlo- sakura se interpuso en el camino del ninja y tazuna, ella recibiría el impacto, cerré mis ojos por un momento, no quería ver lo que iba a ocurrir.

Solo se escuchó un sonido y de sorpresa abrí mis ojos, kakashi había aparecido y ya tenía al ninja inconsciente en el suelo

-naruto, perdóname no pude ayudarte inmediatamente, no quería que te lastimaran, pero no pensé que te quedarías pasmado sin hacer nada, Jin, sasuke y sakura ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo-

-no estas herido verdad ¿miedecito? - dijo sasuke con burla hacia naruto

-sasuke…- naruto apretó sus puños

-no te muevas naruto, el arma con la que te hicieron la herida tenía veneno…. Y por cierto señor tazuna, creo que usted y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo kakashi mientras ataba a los ninjas a un árbol con una cuerda especial de chakra

\- ¿sí?, pues yo también, ¿Por qué dejo que los genin se encargaran? ¿No se dio cuenta que pude haber muerto?

-los deje para así saber cuál era su objetivo, y el objetivo era usted, si no mal recuerdo señor constructor cuando lleno su solicitud usted pidió una protección por asaltantes o ladrones, nunca menciono a ningún ninja que lo persiguiera para asesinarlo, esta misión no es de rango C como dijo el hokage, es de rango B e incluso me tomaría la molestia en decir que podría considerarse también a rango A-

El señor tazuna solo se quedó callado, al igual que todos nosotros.

\- esta misión es muy avanzada para ellos, volveremos a la aldea y sanaremos la herida de naruto-

Después de que kakashi dijera eso, naruto se clavó un kunai en la mano asombrando a todos, excepto al emo de sasuke.

-jamás volveré a retrasarme, ni dejare que me rescaten, lo juro por esta herida, de veras!

Kakashi sonrió por debajo de la mascara

-eso fue asombroso naruto, pero si sigues perdiendo más sangre morirás -

-QUEEEE! NOOO! AYUDENMEEE! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEEEN!-

Lo golpee por escandaloso

-No hagas un drama naruto! Y dame tu mano para curarla - Con un enorme chichón en la cabeza naruto me dio su mano – debes tener más cuidado baka, en otra ocasión procura no hacer estas idioteces –

-si Jin-chan, lo prometo –

-bien, rubio- le sonreí vendando su mano

Después de algunos minutos, kakashi había hablado con el señor tazuna acerca del rango de la misión y las consecuencias de ello, el señor tazuna había mentido por asunto económico, al parecer la tierra de las olas eran un pequeño pueblo sin mucho dinero y eso dificultaba que no pudiera pagar una misión de rango B o A.

Al final de cuentas decidimos ayudarlo.

Tomamos un bote para atravesar un gran lago con una gran neblina espesa en él y al tocar tierra comenzamos otra vez a caminar

-por allá!- paranoico naruto tiro un kunai por unos arbustos espantándonos, pero solo era un indefenso animalito

-ver tu estupidez tan obvia me avergüenza –

-espera sakura, alguien si nos está siguiendo- dije sacando un kunai- cuidado!

De los arboles alguien tiro una enorme espada clavándose en el extremo de otro árbol y apareció un tipo de entre la neblina.

-zabuza momochi, ex ninja de la aldea de la neblina- pronuncio kakashi

-kakashi el del ojo sharingan, el ninja que copia – ¿se conocían?

Kakashi se levantó el protector y dejo al descubierto el ojo sharingan

-escuchen bien! -nos habló kakashi a todos- manténganse cerca del señor tazuna y manténganse alejados de esta pelea -

\- ¿Qué? No me vengas a pedir semejante estupidez kakashi -

-es una orden y tendrás que cumplirla quieras o no quieras! -odiaba que me gritara

-noo! ¡me niego a aceptar tu ridícula orden! ¡no dejare que te hagan daño! - mi voz se quebró en el último momento

-Jin, cálmate, todo va estar bien, yo te protegeré con mi vida a ti y a todos ustedes- me hablo más calmado, mirándome a los ojos con gran sentimiento. No quiero que le pase nada, realmente no soportaría perderlo.

-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso -

La neblina se empezó a tornar más espesa haciendo el aire más pesado y difícil de respirar, zabuza se dirigió a nosotros, nos iba a atacar, pero kakashi le clavo un kunai en el estómago y se convirtió en agua aligerando la neblina a un estado normal.

Zabuza apareció detrás de el con intención de atacarlo, pero kakashi fue más rápido y ya lo tenía acorralado con el kunai en el cuello.

\- ¡no te muevas, esto se acabó! -

Zabuza solo se rio

\- ¿acabado? No me hagas reír, realmente no lo entiendes verdad, tu técnica solo es una imitación barata, nunca seré vencido por alguien tan patético como tú-

Sin esperar más kakashi le corto el cuello, pero también era un clon de agua.

Zabuza reaparece a espaldas de él y le da una fuerte patada mandándolo hacia el lago.

-KAKASHIII!- grite preocupada

-prisión de agua- kakashi fue encerrado en una especie de burbuja hecha de agua- acabare contigo después, primero se me antoja acabar con tus pequeños mocosos- el cuerpo de zabuza se dividió en dos creando un clon de agua y el original

-JIN, NARUTO, SASUKE Y SAKURA! ¡TOMEN AL CONSTRUCTOR Y CORRAN, ¡NO PODRAN GANAR ESTA BATALLA, ¡EL ESTA USANDO TODO SU PODER PARA MANTENERME EN ESTA PRISION ASI QUE SOLO PUEDE ATACARLOS CON SU CLON DE AGUA, ¡PERO SU CLON NO PPODRA ALEJARSE DE SU CUERPO REAL, ¡EL NO PODRA SEGURLOS, AHORA CORRANNN!

-NOOOO! ¡NO VAMOS A HUIR, TU MISMO LO DIJISTE AQUELLOS QUE ABANDONAN A SUS COMPAÑEROS SON PEOR QUE ESCORIA!-

Yo me mantenía callada, naruto había dicho las palabras que quería decir y simplemente no podía.

Naruto y sasuke hicieron un equipo, yo me quede con sakura y el señor tazuna, ellos realizaron un gran plan que funciono a la perfección y lograron sacar a kakashi de la prisión de zabuza.

Zabuza no se dio por vencido aun, entre él y kakashi se inició un combate donde se demostró la fuerza en ambos, kakashi lograba copiar los jutsus de zabuza al mismo par que él y así neutralizando sus ataques.

Ambos se les notaba su cansancio, y de un momento a otros un par de agujas volaron en dirección a zabuza dándole en el cuello acabando con su vida.

La poca neblina que había se dispersó y se dejó ver a un ninja con una especie de mascara ambu.

-mi nombre es haku, soy un ambu perteneciente del país del agua, les agradezco por intentar acabar con zabuza, él es un ninja muy buscado en mi país, desde ahora yo me hare cargo de el - el ambu cargo el cuerpo de lo que fue zabuza y desapareció.

-kakashi-sensei!-

Voltee ante el grito de sakura, kakashi se había desmayado por usar en exceso el poder del sharingan.

Como pude lo sujete a mis hombros, pero su peso era demasiado para mi pequeño cuerpo, sasuke me ayudo con él y así retomamos nuestro camino nuevamente hacia la casa del señor tazuna.


End file.
